mkw_hack_pack_wrbktfandomcom-20200213-history
Current MKW Hack Pack v1 Top 10s
Hello! Welcome on the Top 10s Page. In this page, you can find all Top 10s for the MKW Hack Pack v1 tracks. At the moment, there are Top 10s only for tracks that have at least 1 time. Here, the name of the WR holders are the same as their YouTube names, too. '''NOTE: '''only BKTs for the v1 tracks of the Hack Pack are counted here. Of course, if a track has a different amount of laps/speed, this must be considered while making the top 10 for the track. --Dance4life628 All Current Top 10s Thwomp Loop v1.0 # 1:19.863 (J.Bishop) Yoshi Jungle v1.1 (U) # 2:03.181 (Minko LP) # 2:15.462 (Rυκα*) # 2:16.265 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:18.259 (ninbuzz1) # 2:18.449 (KytlG) Yoshi Lagoon RC2 # 2:59.766 (M Kyon) # 2:59.837 (SpearMKW) # 3:01.113 (whocaredme) # 3:01.140 (Twi) # 3:03.079 (ジャローダ ^.^, a.k.a. CuteArceus) # 3:08.637 (Yoshiller) # 3:15.478 (papadoblemkwii, made with Kart) GCN Yoshi Circuit Terracotta Edition v1.0 # 1:55.837 (7K みーさん) Glacial Peak v3.2 # 1:28.417 (Jiyuu MK) # 1:28.769 (KytlG) Glacial Bay RC3 # 3:15.724 (KytlG) # 3:25.543 (BananaMK) # 3:35.680 (Hui-li Gou) Autumn Leavesway v1.0 # 1:11.354 (life) # 1:11.698 (Ryan062356/Ravenplays) Autumn Raceway v1.beta1 (Glitch) # 00:22.894 (BananaMK) # 00:29.372 (Nick's Nintendo Channel) # 00:31.890 (marionose1) Autumn Raceway v1.beta1 (No-Glitch) # 1:09.806 (wainwai) # 1:10.078 (Shuuto) # 1:10.646 (KytlG) # 1:11.805 (GameRoomandReviews) # 1:13.671 (MaximilianoMK) # 1:14.090 (Bob, With Kart) # 1:15.297 (BananaMK) # 1:17.005 (JuliYoshiLP) # 1:21.834 (CloudCoby) Lost Island v1.0 (2L) (U) # 2:13.585 (prnwii) # 2:13.826 (ロマンĸiαrσ) # 2:14.566 (Jiyuu MK) 3DS Neo Bowser City (George35000vr & Atlas) v0.4 beta (!) # 2:20.838 (Rυκα*, made with Kart) 3DS Toad Circuit (SKMarioMan) v1.0 # 1:25.562 (KytlG) # 1:28.939 (kaba kuni) 3DS Wuhu Loop (Rukasudo90) v1.beta.4 (1L) # 1:21.867 (wainwai) DS Luigi's Cookie Pinball Beta (Glitch) # 1:39.708 (ninbuzz1) DS Luigi's Cookie Pinball Beta (No-Glitch and No-SC) # 2:05.657 (SpearMKW) GBA Cheese Land (ChaosShadow23) v2.0 # 2:14.131 (rusoX) # 2:18.472 (mkwJonny) GBA Riverside Park (ChaosShadow23) v2.0 # 2:05.576 (KytlG) GBA Sunset Wilds (ChaosShadow23) v1.0 # 1:51.926 (Myth) # 1:55.270 (Jiyuu MK) # 1:55.690 (neo n) # 1:57.651 (Silver) GBA Yoshi Desert (Ethanmark7199) RC1 (Glitch) # 1:00.161 (BananaMK) # 1:00.878 (KaizoGT MK) SNES Donut Plains 3 (Yoshidude4) v1.0 # 1:33.546 (rusoX) # 1:35.374 (MKW Kunz) # 1:37.383 (OrangeMK) # 1:37.368 (雪達磨 MKW) Candy Mountains v1.0 # 1:44.670 (Myth) # 2:03.531 (Dodokiller 2376) Bayside Boulevard v1.0 # 1:51.259 (KytlG) # 2:00.861 (Spαdε24) Celestial Ruins v1.0 # 2:20.620 (ps kaao) # 2:21.465 (MrTera 34500vr) # 2:21.925 (5's 4life) # 2:22.882 (kapurin mkw) # 2:23.308 (mkwJohnny) # 2:23.683 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:23.904 (Fenet mkw) # 2:24.147 (★Royaム★) # 2:24.902 (neo mk) Cookie Village v1.0 # 1:43.616 (rusoX) # 1:44.406 (Fenet mkw) # 1:44.611 (KytlG) # 1:48.683 (bow.echo lp) Daisy Gardens v1.2.1 (2L) # 2:47.498 (zVenim) # 2:47.898 (Nick's Nintendo Channel) # 2:51.675 (ninbuzz1) # 2:56.938 (Retro | MKWii) Disco Fever v3.1 (!) (Glitch) # 2:14.952 (Alex119098) # 2:15.213 (CloudMKW) Disco Fever v3.1 (!) (No-Glitch) # 2:26.065 (life) # 2:31.103 (ヨッシーファン978) Powerpuff Fanpark v1.0 # 2:51.658 (bow.echo lp) Wolf Castlegrounds v1.0 # 2:42.568 (OrangeMK) Skyline Avenue v1.0 # 2:32.879 (5's 4life) # 2:33.076 (SampleDanteDig0) # 2:33.578 (ps kaao) # 2:34.493 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:35.411 (Myth) # 2:39.072 (bokudekiru) # 2:39.524 (Tim157) # 2:47.809 (mofumofu ch 仮) Windmill Village v3.0 # 1:50.024 (Shawn Berry) Horror Mansion v2.3 (2L) (!) # 2:20.905 (AKIZA mk) # 2:20.991 (andy) # 2:21.122 (AKIZA mk) # 2:21.665 (Proto) # 2:21.840 (viper★ ~) # 2:21.934 (Gianni DP) # 2:21.959 (Kenny Mars) # 2:22.324 (fbrgls77) Ghostly Mansion v1.0 (U) # 2:05.730 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:08.507 (KytlG) King Boo's Area RC1 (Glitch) # 1:53.523 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:02.153 (bow.echo lp) King Boo's Area RC1 (No-Glitch) # 2:06.693 (★Royaム★) # 2:07.658 (MrGringo06) # 2:08.007 (KytlG) Volcano Bay RC2 (U) # 1:56.661 (Jiyuu MK) Volcano Canyon Beta # 2:26.077 (mkwJohnny) # 2:29.145 (KytlG) Volcano Island v1.0 (U) # 2:03.604 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:03.678 (KytlG) Zelda WW Outset Island v1.0 (U) # 2:18.334 (4Vex) Castle Raceway RC2 # 2:54.890 (★Royaム★) # 2:57.682 (MrGringo06) Darky Cliff RC1 (1L) # 1:19.905 (WWTEpicFail) Magnetic City RC2 (1L) (U) (Glitch) # 1:56.619 (Li x) # 1:58.889 (Myth) # 2:01.756 (CloudMKW) # 2:02.308 (Lin Linea) # 2:06.465 (Shawnmk8) # 2:10.003 (Wariofanfan, made with Kart) Magnetic City RC2 (1L) (U) (No-Glitch) # 1:59.915 (kapurin mkw) # 2:00.899 (prnwii) # 2:01.288 (Li x) # 2:04.553 (Euroforlife) Blue Sky Beach Beta 2+ # 1:57.685 (KytlG) # 2:01.989 (Spαdε24) SM64 Cool Cool Mountain Slide v1.2 (1L) # 00:50.179 (bow.echo lp) # 00:51.948 (Shawnmk8) Herbae Field RC1 (Glitch) # 00:55.786 (SDL Hula) Hillside Circuit v1.1 # 1:54.924 (kenny) # 1:54.980 (mkwJohnny) # 1:56.640 (KytlG) # 1:57.250 (mkw fumi) # 1:57.830 (雪達磨 MKW) # 1:57.865 (Wariofanfan) # 1:58.170 (kaba kuni) Rural Raceway v1.0 # 2:28.696 (KytlG) Desert Raceway v2.0 # 1:49.833 (AKIZA mk) # 1:49.939 (xCrushah) # 1:51.466 (DavidMk13) Fire Palace v1.1 # 1:18.210 (Shawn Berry) # 1:18.381 (Myth) # 1:18.531 (Rufus rinsan) # 1:18.626 (potato) # 1:18.654 (Fenet mkw) # 1:19.409 (Maxx Mkwii) # 1:19.410 (KytlG) # 1:20.824 (MarbleSam 97) # 1:25.922 (4DR Que) # 1:26.159 (StylesMK) Hell Pyramid v1.0 # 2:30.782 (kenny) # 2:32.830 (Myth) # 2:34.249 (KytlG) # 2:36.672 (killer tech) # 2:48.904 (Ejay B.) Item Fireland v1.1 # 2:05.988 (mkwJohnny) # 2:06.281 (Sapphire54) # 2:06.655 (KytlG) # 2:07.373 (Shawn Berry) # 2:08.188 (frbgls77) Cannon City 2 v1.1b # 2:50.633 (Nin Epix) Wheel Rock v1.0 (U) # 2:18.504 (Myth) # 2:21.475 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:26.454 (KytlG) River of Dreams v1.3.4 (1L) # 1:59.934 (Myth) # 2:01.903 (Tyler) Rosalina's Starlight Coaster v1.0 (2L) # 2:25.390 (fbrgls77) # 2:37.700 name (made with Twinkle Star) Sunset Island v2.0 # 2:54.865 (KytlG) Seaside Drome v1.0 # 2:31.717 (Alex119098) Lava Castle Road v2.1 (1L) # 1:37.274 (SporkGames) Lava Holes Beta 2.1 # 2:02.712 (KytlG) # 2:05.386 (Maxx Mkwii) # 2:07.652 (bokudekiru) # 2:08.974 (Spαdε24) Nitro Desert v1.0 (U) # 1:05.911 (Li x) # 1:05.930 (kapurin mkw) Sphynx Road RC1 # 2:19.537 (prnwii) Water Wood v1.0 # 2:27.467 (WWTEpicFail, made with Kart) Underground Mine v1.0 (U) # 1:59.981 (KytlG) Shining Town v1.2.5 # 1:00.844 (OrangeMK) # 1:01.093 (EstaloyMK) # 1:01.886 (The Wyverns Of Unity) # 1:06.575 (KytlG) River Bridge Beta (Glitch) # 1:56.067 (SamFMK) # 1:57.084 (viper) River Bridge Beta (No Glitch) # 2:10.228 (Shawn Berry) # 2:10.976 (KytlG) # 2:12.330 (Hakkim MK) # 2:18.281 (Bran) # 2:18.877 (Spαdε24) Ocean Circuit v1.3 # 1:37.490 (KytlG) # 1:38.743 (Hiroki, video recorded by KytlG) Ocean Circuit Defi CT Edition v1.0 # 1:39.479 (★Royaム★) N64 Rainbow Road MK8 Inspiration v1.0 (1L) (U) # 1:16.829 (KytlG) DK Jungle Tour 2 RC1.1 (U) # 2:12.938 (KytlG) # 2:14.126 (MrMario) # 2:32.138 (CloudMKW, made with Kart) Crossingville v1.0 # 2:22.193 (KytlG) # 2:34.402 (Ice) # 2:48.054 (PokeBlackCommon88) Spike Desert v1.0 # 2:06.759 (viper★ ~) # 2:11.184 (Name) Blackrose Castle v1.0 # 2:37.958 (FVrusoX) # 2:38.332 (Havoc64) # 2:39.540 (mkwJohnny) Nebula Lava Factory v1.0 # 2:12.401 (wainwai) # 2:12.495 (KytlG) Lost Fortress v2.1 # 2:47.280 (5's 4life) # 2:47.381 (Fenet mkw) Alpine Skyway v1.0 (2L) # 2:23.715 (xCrushah) # 2:25.753 (Hedgehog★) # 2:27.988 (fbrgls77) # 2:40.836 (kimori923) Jungle Cliff RC1 # 2:35.767 (Rufus rinsan) # 2:36.146 (Shawn Berry) # 2:36.542 (KytlG) # 2:50.154 (Haxtar) Traffic Lights v1.0 (Glitch) # 1:33.339 (EstaloyMK) # 1:35.057 (BananaMK) # 1:35.064 (SamFMK) # 1:41.248 (xcrosser) Traffic Lights v1.0 (No-Glitch) # 1:52.442 (BananaMK) # 1:52.646 (xcrosser) # 1:53.885 (MKWii Jακ☆λττακ) # 1:53.948 (Rυκα*) # 1:54.464 (WWTEpicFail) Nivurbia v1.1 # 1.51.079 (kenny) # 1:51.433 (reino hito) # 1:51.960 (KytlG) # 2:05.166 (D-FTW) Garden Path v1.0 # 00:59.987 (Purple X) Area 28 Preview (1L) (!) # 2:47.456 (★Inspire♪'s Mario Kart Channel) # 2:47.632 (Havoc64) Undiscovered Offlimit v1.0 (1L) (!) # 1:52.979 (kapurin mkw) # 1:53.645 (Myth) # 1:54.533 (KytlG) # 1:55.293 (Shuuto) # 1:55.494 (Rυκα*) # 1:55.625 (Euroforlife) # 1:55.649 (fbrgls77) # 1:57.274 (Tim157) # 1:59.027 (Wariofanfanfan, made with Kart) # 2:02.776 (Haxtar) Category:Important Pages